Crazy Thoughts in My Mind
by Christy W
Summary: Just sudden random stories that pop into my head...random muse attacks, ya know.
1. Prefer to Hide

Title: Prefer to Hide  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: House/Highlander  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
A/N: Was bored and decided to start writing whatever came to mind...none of these shorts connect to each other- just my muses being odd  
Summary: House case study

The team assembled and were understandably worried when House showed up, files in hand and a rather gleeful grin on his face. Tossing the folders around the table, he began explaining.

"Thirty something seeming young lady, presenting with the apparent ability to recover from a bolt of 900 volts from an electric fence of the place she'd apparently robbed. Theories?"

Taub looked back and forth between Thirteen, Foreman and Chase. He didn't want to be the one to guess first, because Lord and Lady knew the spotlight House would give him, but if his training as Amanda's new Watcher had taught him anything, it was to try and deflect suspicions by any means necessary.


	2. Here Kitty Kitty

Title: Here Kitty Kitty  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Dresden Files  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Angel; after "Small Favors" for Dresden  
A/N: Was bored and decided to start writing whatever came to mind...none of these shorts connect to each other- just my muses being odd  
Summary: In a continuation of my August shorts story Jumping Gates, Harry's trying to help Faith find Wesley.

Faith, an apparent Vampire Slayer in her home timeline, was currently looking over my shoulder as I worked on trying to scry for her lost friend with my scale model of Chicago. At my growl when she got too close to my delicate materials, she merely told me "Sorry, babe. I'm just interested in seein' how your magic is different from Red's back home."

I snorted and shook my head as I grabbed more gunpowder and checked my calculations. "Dollface, contrary to what you read in books, magic is unchanging. You need force of will and access to the elements for magic to ever work- and not everyone can do it," I explained, then caught her glance over at Bob for a moment before snorting.

"Oh, sure, hon. Love to see how that measures up when you meet the rest of the Scooby Gang."


	3. Retribution

Title: Retribution  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Burn Notice  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None for Buffy; right after "Shock Wave" (6.06) for Burn Notice  
A/N: Was bored and decided to start writing whatever came to mind...none of these shorts connect to each other- just my muses being odd  
Summary: Buffy gets a call from her cousin Michael

Buffy could hear it in the first words out of her cousin's mouth. "I need your help for once," he said, emotion thick in his voice. She may not have a lot of blood family, but her Aunt Madeline's two boys were high on her list of people to protect, outside of Dawn, that is.

"What happened, Michael?"she asked, trying her best to keep her voice level. She could hear already that it was bad- _real_bad- as Michael began to explain what he'd been doing the past few years and what had happened now.

Buffy had already known from the Council records the basics of what her cousin had been up to, though not as much of the specifics, but the sheer deviousness of this Hansen had her glad she now had the pull she had. But then he told her how the op had ended up going all pear-shaped. "N-Nate? Natty's dead?" she asked softly. _I have to stay calm right now for him, otherwise I'll start screaming and I don't think I'll stop_, she thought, her mind racing back to when her cousin would give her piggyback rides or subject her and her sister to water balloon fights when they'd come down to visit.

Drying her eyes, she stared at the phone as she took a deep breath. "I assume by you calling me that you've been made aware of my work with the Watchers and how this can help?"

"Sam read me into it," was his terse reply.

"So how much help do you want from me and my friends?" she asked back.

"Scorched earth policy sounds good to me," Michael returned coldly.


End file.
